


Rumor Has It...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that Scorpius Malfoy has a rather large package, James is determined to put an end to the gossip but gets more than he bargained for when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta Summer. This was written for a fest at LJ called hp_Sexstars. All the stories were about sex for money. Pretty much strippers, rentboys, porn stars and the like. I had alot of fun participating in this years fest and I hope you all have fun reading my story. Its pretty much Smut with very little plot nestled within. Also the title to this story was blatantly stolen from an Adele song of the same title.

James had heard all the rumors…

He’d heard all the lewd innuendos about his Auror partner being hung like a Hippogriff. He’d watched as Scorpius Malfoy dated a string of men and women alike who wanted nothing more than to get into the former Ravenclaw’s trousers. Many came away disappointed because Malfoy hadn’t given up the goods and those who claimed to have scored with the blonde were not to be believed. James often wondered at this fact. I mean if the man was hung like he was rumored to be, then why didn’t he put out more often? 

You couldn’t put much store on idle gossip and the Auror offices were ripe with misinformation. Finally, James had had enough of the constant water cooler talk concerning his partner’s anatomy. He decided that the best way to put an end to the incessant chatter was to see it with his own two eyes. Oh no, he didn’t plan on seducing Malfoy. He’d simply offer the man a sum of money he couldn’t refuse to have a peek at what was hiding beneath his robes. He was certain that no man could have the excessive length and girth that Scorpius had been rumored to carry. James found the gossip to be laughable at best and he was out to prove the believers wrong. 

James waited until a Tuesday evening when he and Scorpius were the only ones left in the office, working late on a case no one else had wanted to touch because of all the paperwork it had entailed. He watched his partner as he chewed upon the end of his quill, all thoughts lost in the reports he was verifying. He pulled out the black pouch that contained the 1000 galleon ransom he’d procured to get Malfoy to show his junk. He walked over the man’s desk and plopped the money down upon the document Scorpius had been reading, garnering his undivided attention.

“What’s this for?” Scorpius questioned as he picked up the pouch and heard the tinkle of coins.

“That’s to get rid of all the questions. You must know you’re the talk of the office grapevine. I want to prove once and for all that it’s all just idle gossip.” James answered frankly.

“So you don’t think it’s true then?” Scorpius replied as he emptied the coins out onto the desk and quickly counted them.

“Let’s just say, I’m not quite convinced.”

“And you’re willing to shell out 1000 galleons to prove everyone wrong.” Scorpius said with a sly smile.

Why did that smile seem sexier than it ever had? Scorpius hadn’t even shown him his cock yet and James was already feeling a tightness at the front of his own jeans. When had he become so attracted to his partner? Thank Godric the red Auror robes hid the fact well. 

“Let’s just say seeing is believing.” James retorted with a shrug as if it all truly bored him.

There was a look in Scorpius’ grey eyes that told James he wasn’t buying his nonchalance. He knew James was far more interested than he let on yet he still began unbuttoning his robes. He stood up and slipped out of them, throwing them into the chair he’d just been warming. James had to swallow back his desire when Scorpius reached for his zip. James watched as the metal teeth came apart revealing the powder blue of the man’s briefs. 

James stood there entranced by Scorpius’ movements as he slid his trousers down past his thighs and then hooked a finger deftly into the elastic of his underpants. He only looked away once when he saw the cotton briefs slip down to join the trousers. He was shocked by the amount of soft flesh the clothing hid. Fuck! Scorpius wasn’t even hard and he probably had as much as James had completely hard. His gaze quickly averted back to the massive amount of cock already on display before his wondering eyes. 

“I just can’t believe it’s actually true…” he gasped out unintentionally.

Now James suddenly understood why Malfoy didn’t sleep around. He doubted very much that there were many men or women who could take that amount of cock. He just continued staring at that amazing prick. He could feel the rush of blood and heat pooling at his front and suddenly, James wasn’t sure he wanted to just walk away with just a peek. He was shocked out of his reverie when Scorpius began pulling at his own flesh, slow measured strokes.

“What are you doing?” James barely squeaked out.

Scorpius just gave him that lazy, half grin again as he stroked himself again and again, making that huge cock lengthen even more.

“I figured you paid 1000 galleons for a peep show, you might as well get the full effect.”

He pulled some more at that pale pink flesh, making the tip of it blush a beautiful red. James had to suppress a groan when he saw a droplet of pre cum leak onto the flesh. He wanted so fucking bad to reach out and taste it. Shit, Scorpius’ cock had to be almost thirteen inches long when hard and James knew he was gagging to have it in him. He was sure; he’d never get a chance like this again. He needed to at least try at getting Malfoy to fuck him.

“Seems like such a waste to keep all that cock to yourself.” He jibed at the blonde.

“Who says I keep it to myself?”

“Well rumors around the office are that dates go home unsatisfied because the Malfoy heir doesn’t put out.” James quipped.

Scorpius seemed to give what James said little thought, still stroking his member as he spoke.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, which is why I stick to professionals.” 

So that was the man’s secret. Scorpius Malfoy had a thing for whores and rent boys. 

“That seems rather impersonal if you ask me.” James whispered as he came around the side of Malfoy’s desk.

His right hand was resting on the metal corner of the desk, mere inches from that wonderful prick. James wanted so badly to touch it but he was afraid of scaring Malfoy away.

“I mean… all those people touching you… not because they want to but because you pay them to.”

Scorpius’ grin widened as he reached out to place his hand over James’. James had to gulp back an excited squeal. He wanted this so fucking badly, would he actually get this chance? He got his answer when Scorpius pulled his hand forward and it connected with the pale flesh of that amazing cock. James gripped it tightly in his fist and pumped it with long sure strokes that soon elicited a groan from Scorpius’ mouth. 

James pushed himself in closer to the half-naked man and continued to jerk him off. He could feel the soft pants against his neck as he moved in to lay a kiss against Scorpius’ mouth. Those lips kissed him back with an eagerness he hadn’t expected but thoroughly enjoyed. 

“You like that, Malfoy? You like me touching you, like me kissing you like this?” James whispered breathlessly into the blonde’s ear.

He was answered with a whimper from the other man. James couldn’t help but grin triumphantly. He was definitely going to get his 1000 galleons worth out of this evening.

He shrugged out of his own robes and then felt Scorpius’ fingers as they struggled to undo the buttons on his shirt. James ever impatient, reached out for Scorpius’ wand which was nearby and spelled their clothes away. Scorpius grinned in approval as his hands began to explore James’ well-toned torso. His own hand left Scorpius’ cock, to explore the rest of his body. His hands came to rest upon a fine pert arse and he pulled Scorpius’ body close. The friction of bare flesh had them both moaning appreciatively. Their mouths meshed together in another sloppy unpracticed kiss and James savored the taste of Malfoy upon his tongue.

James felt Scorpius’ hands slide down his backside and two mysteriously lubed fingers spreading him wide. James pulled back and Scorpius pushed him onto the desk, giving him better access to James’ body. Scorpius spread James’ thighs apart and licked a teasing stripe down across his cock before burying his tongue deep into James’ hole. James gasped wantonly as the man worked his moist tongue in and out of him before adding a couple fingers. Fuck, it felt so good to be touched by Scorpius like this.

James wanted Scorpius to spear him right away but the blonde disagreed. It took a long while of Scorpius slowly tongue fucking him and stretching him with his fingers before he’d finally agreed that James might be ready for his huge cock. By then, James was gagging for the chance to be fucked by his partner. He didn’t care that they were in the office or that he was lying naked on a desk full of official reports. 

Scorpius was slow in entering James. The burn was more painful than any James had experienced but with it came a perverse sort of pleasure at being stretched by that much cock. Scorpius was careful as he pushed past James’ resisting muscles. James let out a gasping wince as Scorpius pushed in bit by bit. Scorpius came close to stopping when James cried out at the growing discomfort but he begged Scorpius to continue. The blonde stopped a minute, his hand coming to pull at James’ flagging hard on. James gasped at the pleasure which helped mask the pain he was also feeling. It helped him to relax and soon he was able to continue.

After quite a few minutes, Scorpius was inside James and ready to give him the fucking he craved. He was still quite a few inches from being completely inside the man but it was the best that could be hoped for. He began moving, sharp shallow thrusts inside James’ body. Each push of his cock, pressed hard against James’ prostate. The intense mixture of pain and pleasure bombarded James’ senses and he clung to Scorpius for purchase. Little gasps escaped his lips but were captured by a myriad of kisses from Scorpius’ mouth. 

As James lay on that desk, enjoying the best fuck of his life, he knew that the initial hurt had been worth being this full of the man’s cock. He also knew that this was one office secret he was most definitely keeping all to himself…


End file.
